


Coffee

by Kira_K



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark lives on coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uran/gifts).



Tony Stark lives on coffee. He drinks other things, of course. Milk with his cereals, beer when he is watching a movie, whiskey or champagne depending on the gala, coke with his burgers, smoothies created by Dumm-E or Pepper (Pepper never adds gasoline to it) and even water after exercising. 

But coffee – coffee holds a special place in his heart. It is an addiction; both psychological and physical but one he needs not to quit. (He didn’t have coffee in Afghanistan. There was tea to drink, to keep them awake and creative; but coffee was hard to get in the caves. Even when his captors had some, it was disgustingly strong, brewed and boiled as if it was tea and a mug of it would have killed him. But the caffeine headache was the least of his problems, and he only noticed the lack after breaking out, when Rhodey found him and, later, put a cup in his hands and Tony remembered the smell of freshly brewed coffee and thought, this is Heaven.) 

Pepper tries to make him drink less – alcohol. But never coffee. (She shares his addiction.) When their schedules are impossible and Tony misses Pepper like a limb, he goes to her office and steals her. For five minutes, only for a cup of coffee in the nearest Starbucks (and she drinks the seasonal stuff, and the extra milk extra white chocolate stuff, and the moccacino, and frappe, and plain latte as well. Tony never tries to figure out what is she in the mood of; for Pepper has a mouth and a mind of her own, and she can use both to order.) Tony keeps drinking simply coffees, and he steals kisses flavoured as the season, or white chocolate, or moccacino, or frappe, or latte. 

Their dates never last longer than fifteen minutes; Pepper’s work ethic forcing her to glance at her watch, then to look again, then to subtly remind Tony that five minutes rarely last ten… And then Tony gives in and escorts her back to her office because he can; or he needs to leave because the world (or Rhodey, or Steve, or Nick fucking Fury) needs Iron Man more than Tony Stark. 

But then Tony Stark goes on a binge, drinking only coffee, and eating whatever he can find in his lab and he makes sweet-sweet love with Science for days (as Clint once remarked) and then, Tony emerges 48 or 72 hours later with a new design that still needs testing but works. And then, Tony drinks a cup of coffee and grins at whoever else is near before crashing, still clutching his half-empty mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos make my day. <3


End file.
